Feu sur Torchwood
by mangafana
Summary: Une équipe de valeureux pompiers, nommée Torchwood, s'applique à déjouer les traquenards d'un dangereux pyromane, le tout sous la houlette du valeureux capitaine Jack Harckness. One-shot UA yaoï JxI.


**Titre : Feu sur Torchwood**

**Auteur : mangafana**

**Bêta : Arianrhod, merci encore pour ton soutiens et pour tes précieuses corrections, lol.**

Jack se prit la tête entre les mains, vraiment, ce budget était un vrai casse-tête. Quand il y réfléchissait, il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce poste de capitaine des pompiers, c'était une vraie arnaque. Finalement, il préféra se lever et aller faire un tour dans la salle de sport.

La journée était calme, ils n'avaient pas encore eu d'intervention aujourd'hui donc logiquement, ses hommes devaient tous s'y trouver. Il descendit et les trouva effectivement en train de faire du sport.

Son regard tomba d'abord sur Owen. Owen était son binôme sur le terrain. Ce mec était médecin à l'origine mais une fois ses études terminées, il avait voulu se trouver un job avec plus d'action alors il s'était engagé dans les pompiers. C'était une aubaine pour Jack d'avoir pu le recruter. Son unité, baptisée Torchwood pour une raison inconnue, se trouvait à l'extrême périphérie de la ville de Cardiff. Entre entrepôts désaffectés et forêt. Au début, il s'était demandé pourquoi une unité ici était utile mais il l'avait compris dès le premier été. La forêt était très sèche en été et, pour des raisons le plus souvent criminelles, elle s'enflammait souvent. Et si l'incendie se propageait aux entrepôts environnant alors la ville était menacée, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là.

Pour ça et aussi parce que les routes désertes des environs étaient le terrain de jeu préféré des voyous qui faisaient de la vitesse sur les routes et créaient des accidents. Mais c'était vrai aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre, ils étaient assez tranquille en général.

Pour en revenir à Owen, le jeune homme taciturne était un très bon pompier et ses connaissances en médecine étaient d'un grand secours, ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir … malgré son affreux caractère.

Owen était un râleur et il râlait sur tout et sur tous … enfin, sur tous sauf sur la jolie Toshiko. Tosh était la voix de Torchwood. Elle s'occupait du standard et elle était parfaite pour ça parce que c'était une femme et qu'elle pouvait donc faire deux choses en même temps. Par exemple, elle pouvait sans problème calmer quelqu'un d'angoissé au téléphone tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à qui et à quoi il fallait envoyer sur les lieux de l'incident, le tout en buvant son café et en créant de nouveaux programmes informatiques. C'était pour ça que Tosh était là en fait. Elle avait accepté ce job parce qu'il lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour se consacrer à sa vraie passion, l'informatique.

Dans son poste de contrôle, Tosh était entourée d'une bonne vingtaine de machines en tout genre et pour son travail, elle n'en utilisait que 3, le téléphone, pour recevoir les appels d'urgences, l'ordinateur du service, pour vérifier les effectifs et les stocks de la caserne, et le micro, pour diffuser les infos et lancer l'alarme.

Malheureusement pour ce pauvre Owen qui se languissait de la jeune asiatique, celle-ci n'était pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Tant qu'il ne serait pas doté de puce, de diode et de carte mémoire, il ne l'intéresserait pas.

Et justement, Owen était en train de faire profiter un de ses collègues de son si merveilleux caractère en râlant après lui. La personne sur qui il râlait s'appelait John Hart. Il était l'autre chef de binôme de leur unité.

John était grand et bien fait, très musclé et très bien bâti. Admirablement bien fait en fait, et Jack pouvait en parler en connaissance de cause, lui et John avaient été ensemble pendant un certain temps.

Enfin, ensemble était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'ils avaient trouvé agréable de se rendre mutuellement service en se défoulant sans qu'aucun sentiment n'entre en ligne de compte.

Jack était bisexuel mais, et même si ce n'était pas sa première expérience de ce genre, c'était John qui lui avait le plus appris. Le plus appris sur le plaisir, mais aussi sur les capacités de son corps et sur le genre humain. Finalement, ils avaient arrêté de jouer ensemble quand Jack avait dit stop pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, parce qu'ils étaient tellement pris dans leur frénésie de sexe que ça influait sur le travail et Jack n'aimait pas ça. Il était le chef et même s'il laissait souvent John le dominer pendant l'acte, il était le chef au boulot et il trouvait que John devenait trop impertinent et remettait trop souvent en question ses ordres pendant le boulot.

John aimait tout diriger. Finalement, Jack avait tout stoppé et lui avait mit son poing dans la gueule pour remettre les choses à leur place. John ne l'avait plus embêté au boulot après ça. Il avait compris qu'entre eux c'était fini et qu'au boulot, il était le chef et qu'on ne disputait pas ses ordres.

Jack avait donc stoppé leur relation pour un problème de dominance, mais aussi parce que John voulait aller plus loin dans l'exploration du plaisir, dans des zones que n'appréciait pas Jack. Il aurait voulu essayer le scato ou la zoophilie avec lui mais Jack avait dit non. John était vraiment un pervers. Il lui avait même fait faire des trucs dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier, même s'il en avait apprécié d'autres, comme un peu de sado masochisme, ça c'était assez sympa, à petite dose.

Un jour pourtant, ou plutôt un soir, John était arrivé avec un jeune homme et John et lui s'étaient amusés à torturer le pauvre troisième larron. Celui-ci en redemandait toujours plus et Jack était ravi de le lui donner, ravi de trouver un aussi insatiable et fougueux partenaire. Finalement, quand ils l'eurent bien épuisé et besogné, alors que ce mystérieux individu s'était assoupi, John avait avoué qu'il était mineur, qu'il allait avoir 18 ans le lendemain, et qu'il lui avait donné un peu d'ecsta, ce qui expliquait son état de fougue.

Jack avait été dégouté, révulsé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il réprouvait, c'était l'usage de drogue, et en plus sur un garçon mineur ! Jack savait que les jeunes de nos jours étaient bien plus dévergondés que les autres et il était évident que ce n'était pas la première partie à trois de ce jeune homme, et il avait été très entreprenant de lui-même et son corps disait bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'être en compagnie d'hommes, mais Jack s'en voulait tout de même énormément et c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il avait dit stop.

Owen râlait donc sur John parce que celui-ci refusait de soulever plus de fonte, même pour une compétition entre hommes.

Jack entendit un discret ricanement et regarda dans cette direction. Il découvrit alors le jeune Ianto Jones. Le binôme de John. Quand il avait rencontré Jones pour la première fois, Jack avait totalement craqué, le jeune homme était adorable et aussi très sexy. Il avait un accent Galois à couper au couteau mais son rire et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient capables de faire fondre un iceberg.

Il avait été contrarié quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir laisser le plus jeune en compagnie de John mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Son binôme avec Owen datait de plusieurs années et ils bossaient bien ensemble, ils étaient rodés, en plus, il savait que Owen et John ne pourraient pas bosser ensemble, ils avaient tout les deux une trop forte personnalité et ça créerait plus de tension qu'autre chose. Il avait donc laissé le plus jeune avec John mais avait prévenu se dernier de ne pas le harceler.

Jack avait bien remarqué certains signes qui prouvaient que le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec John mais il n'avait pas non plus remarqué de signe de pur harcèlement, et tant qu'il ne venait pas se plaindre, Jack ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Cela dit, Jack gardait tout de même un œil sur lui, au cas où. Qui plus est, c'était très agréable de le garder à l'œil alors pourquoi s'en priver.

Le plus jeune était quand à lui en train de suer à grosse goutte sur le vélo d'appartement de la salle de gym. Son tee-shirt mouillé collait à son torse et … non Jack, non, mauvais train de pensées, arrête toi là !

Entra alors dans la salle son cauchemar personnel du moment. Gwen Cooper. La jeune femme avait subitement découvert à 30 ans qu'elle voulait être pompier, ce qui n'avait rien de répréhensible en soit, sauf quand, comme elle, on n'a jamais fait de sport de sa vie et qu'on avait un léger embonpoint.

Jack l'avait engagée quand même, en se disant qu'avec un entraînement régulier et rigoureux, il pourrait en faire un bon pompier … mais c'était à ce moment là que les ennuis avaient commencés.

Déjà, la jeune femme avait provoqué une bagarre dès son arrivé. A l'origine, son unité était composée d'un binôme en plus, celui de Rhys et Andy. Les deux hommes étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis plus de 10 ans et elle était arrivée et ils avaient tous les deux flashés sur la jeune femme.

Aucun ne souhaitait laisser sa place alors ils s'étaient battus pour elle. Jack avait dû intervenir pour les séparer et Owen avait dû pratiquer des points de suture pour les soigner. Jack avait alors dû se séparer de son troisième binôme pour faute grave. Ce qui l'avait fait enrager n'était pas le fait que ses hommes se battent pour elle, après tout, c'était des hommes et ils étaient responsables de leurs actes.

Non, ce qui l'avait enragé, c'était de la découvrir non loin, les bras croisés, en train de les regarder se battre pour elle. Elle aurait pu les arrêter, s'interposer, dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais elle avait préféré voir le sang couler pour elle.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la virer maintenant, elle avait signé un contrat et tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de faute grave, il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer. Depuis, la jeune femme essayait de draguer tous les hommes de l'unité. Elle n'était pas bête pour autant parce qu'elle avait d'instinct évité de trop aguicher John, qui pourtant zieutait sur elle presque autant que sur Ianto. Elle avait dû sentir qu'il était trop malsain.

Elle avait tenté quelque chose avec Owen mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il préférait se languir d'amour pour la belle Toshiko qu'avoir une bonne partie de sexe, tant pis pour elle, elle aurait bien aimé pourtant.

Etrangement, elle n'avait rien tenté avec Ianto. Elle se comportait avec lui comme si c'était lui le nouveau, sous prétexte qu'il était le plus jeune ici, et elle essayait souvent de lui refiler son boulot. Heureusement, les plus anciens s'interposaient mais quelques fois, Jack surprenait Ianto en train de ranger des boites sur les étagères du haut sous prétexte qu'elle était trop petite pour le faire et il la retrouvait pendue au téléphone dans la salle de repos.

Aussi, comme elle n'avait aucune chance avec Owen, qu'elle ne tentait rien avec John et qu'elle n'envisageait même pas Ianto, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le chef, lui, pour son plus grand malheur.

La jeune femme entra donc dans la salle de sport et se précipita directement sur lui en piaillant :

- Bonjour capitaine, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

- Tant mieux, j'ai fini de briquer le gros camion rouge, comme vous me l'avez demandé … j'adore briquer les gros camions rouge … et généralement, je m'en mets partout, regardez moi, je suis trempée. Déclara la nympho en se collant à Jack.

Celui-ci était nauséeux de ses sous-entendus mais de fait, la jeune femme était effectivement toute mouillée, à croire qu'elle s'était jeté sous le jet d'eau afin de faire rétrécir son tee-shirt … après réflexion, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait fait. Jack prit donc une voie froide et dit :

- Bien, va te changer maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Mais, peut-être que vous voudriez venir me réchauffer dans les vestiaires capitaine. Moi je ne dirais pas non.

- Non, va te changer et ensuite tu iras préparer le repas de midi, fais vite et évite de nous faire encore des pâtes, prouve nous que tu sais faire autre chose pour une fois. Essaye des légumes pour voir.

Gwen lui lança un regard vexé puis fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Jack soupira puis, sentant un regard sur lui, il se tourna dans cette direction. C'était Ianto qui le regardait avec autant d'insistance et lui faisait un petit sourire.

Jack haussa les épaules puis lui fait un grand sourire colgate et un petit mouvement de tête. Le jeune homme opina puis regarda Jack quitter la pièce. John les avait vus, et Jack savait que John les avait vus. Il savait que John était au courant pour lui et Ianto et il savait que John était super jaloux mais il s'en fichait, le Galois était à lui. Malheureusement, il savait aussi que John le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre parce que quand John voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir mais Jack ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il avait son Galois, c'était tout ce qui était important. En plus, il se vengeait déjà assez, il surnommait Ianto « gueule d'ange » et rien que ça le rendait malade de jalousie.

Jack était dans le local à fourniture et il attendait fébrilement que Ianto vienne le voir. En fait, ça faisait quelques temps que le plus jeune et lui avaient engagé une relation mais ce n'était encore rien de sérieux. Ianto était nouveau dans ce genre de pratique et ils n'avaient donc pas été bien loin pour l'instant mais Jack espérait ardemment que le plus jeune se décoince rapidement, pas qu'il n'aimait pas leur relation telle qu'elle était maintenant, les baisers et les flirts, Jack adorait ça, mais son corps s'embrasait chaque fois qu'il avait celui de Ianto dans les bras et il devait changer de plus en plus rapidement ses draps ces temps-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Ianto rentra dans la pièce en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu faire. Il se retourna enfin et sauta au cou et à la bouche du capitaine pour la dévorer. Jack plaqua le jeune corps contre la porte et appuya son aine déjà bien éveillée contre celle, dure, de Ianto. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et Jack commença à caresser son presque amant au dessus des vêtements, il en avait peu cela dit, juste un tee-shirt trempé et un mini shirt trop sexy, quand l'alarme retentit et la douce voix de Tosh s'éleva dans les hauts parleurs :

- Début d'incendie déclaré dans l'entrepôt désaffecté de Fairway au Sud-Sud-Est de la zone d'intervention, je répète …

Jack gémit … et pas de désir ou de volupté, mais plutôt de désespoir. Depuis 6 mois, ils ne passaient pas une semaine sans éteindre un feu. Un pyromane sévissait dans leur zone d'activité et la police, n'ayant aucune piste, n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Ce qui inquiétait Jack, c'était que bientôt, ils n'allaient plus avoir de bâtiments désaffectés en bon état et il craignait que le pyromane ne s'en prenne à ceux encore en activités et donc habités.

Et puis merde aussi, ça faisait 5 fois que ce foutu pyromane l'embêtait dans un moment intime avec son Galois et là, trop, c'est trop ! Mais bon, le boulot était le boulot et ils devaient y aller.

Il déposa un dernier et bref baiser sur les lèvres de Ianto et le laissa partir. Au moment ou le plus jeune passait la porte, il lui mit une tape sur les fesses puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

Tant que leur relation n'était pas officielle, il préférait qu'ils ne soient pas vus ensemble. Il compta 10 secondes puis sorti lui aussi du local pour aller se préparer et se mettre en TPB (tenue de protection de base) avec rangers, gants, cagoule et casque. Tous ses hommes étaient presque prêts et ils montèrent ensemble dans le camion et partirent sur les lieux de l'incendie.

3 heures plus tard, l'équipe était de retour. Heureusement, ils étaient tous rentrés sains et saufs mais la lutte avait été difficile. Ce salaud avait badigeonné le bâtiment entier d'essence, le feu avait prit rapidement et s'était étendu aux bâtiments environnants. Ne s'en sortant pas avec ces deux seules équipes, Jack avait fait demander par Tosh des renforts de la caserne la plus proche. Finalement ils revenaient après avoir éteint les incendies mais toujours sans preuves pouvant démasquer ce pyromane.

En plus, ce gars était intelligent parce que c'était toujours des engins explosifs qui déclenchaient les incendies, donc il était loin quand les autorités arrivaient.

Son équipe était sous pression depuis que ce pyromane était apparu et ils bossaient tous très dur tout les jours, aussi Jack décida d'emmener tout le monde boire un coup ce soir, pour les détendre, et aussi pour souder le groupe, pour la cohésion.

Quand il annonça qu'il payait sa tournée, sa déclaration fut accueillie avec des hourras de la part de sa bande de pochtron personnelle. Il leur donna rendez-vous le soir même, à 21 heures au bar le hub, le bar fréquenté par les pompiers du coin.

Le soir venu, il arriva au hub et trouva Owen en grande conversation avec Tosh, le jeune homme avait réussi à décrocher la jeune informaticienne de ses ordinateurs, incroyable. Jack leur fit un petit signe puis il regarda le reste de la pièce.

Il trouva Gwen assise sur une banquette entourée de deux hommes, chacun une main sous la table et l'un avec sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et l'autre, sa langue dans son décolleté. Il préféra ne pas approcher et continua à scruter la salle.

Il repéra rapidement Ianto, accoudé au bar mais tout au fond de la salle, dans un coin sombre. Jack lui fit un sourire mais alla d'abord saluer la gérante du bar et son barman, madame Jackie Tyler et Mickey Smith.

Il leur précisa qu'il prenait à son compte toutes les consommations de son équipe pour ce soir puis commanda une bière et alla rejoindre son amant. Il s'accouda près de lui et lui demanda discrètement :

- Tu as vu John ?

- Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé … mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au final ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes tant de lui à la fin ? Tu veux le rendre jaloux avec moi ou quoi ? Dis le si tu préfère sortir avec lui.

- Non, c'est pas ça, je … je veux que toi et moi ce soit du sérieux, qu'on s'affiche, mais, tu le sais sûrement, John et moi on est sortis ensemble et maintenant, je crois qu'il a des vues sur toi alors j'aimerais, au contraire, essayer de le ménager. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour t'afficher alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien, je …

- Fermes-la, qui t'as dit que je n'étais pas prêt à m'afficher ? Pas moi en tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas de te rouler un patin devant tout le monde. En revanche, il est vrai que je ne suis pas prêt pour passer à l'acte avec toi, ça me semble encore trop étrange d'imaginer le membre d'un homme en moi.

- Tu … tu veux dire que ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on s'affiche tout les deux ?

- Non, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Sur ces mots, Jack sauta sur le jeune homme, s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement, se fichant des regards, se fichant des autres, il n'y avait que lui et Ianto … il n'était même plus inquiet de l'absence de John alors que celui-ci était toujours le premier à arriver quand il y avait de l'alcool à la clé.

Finalement, leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux puis, n'y résistant plus, Jack entraîna Ianto dans l'arrière salle qu'il connaissait bien et ou il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il dévora littéralement la bouche du Galois puis passa une de ses cuisses entre celles du jeune homme. Celui-ci prit appuis dessus puis se frotta contre elle avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable alors qu'il vampirisait la bouche du capitaine.

Jack n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça, il n'avait jamais tenu un corps aussi chaud contre lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sentir un sexe se frotter aussi vigoureusement contre sa cuisse. Le jeune homme était comme fou contre lui, baisant sa jambe comme rarement on l'avait baisé lui et Jack avait des sueurs froids rien que de s'imaginer le jeune homme aussi fougueux sous lui, les jambes écartées et prêt à l'accueillir.

Finalement, il senti un liquide brûlant mouiller sa cuisse et le jeune homme contre lui ondula plus doucement en prenant de grandes inspirations.

Jack le colla plus encore contre le mur et l'embrassa tendrement, lui caressant les tétons devenus sensibles à cause de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Jack se décolla alors un peu du jeune homme et celui-ci sembla prendre la mesure de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il enfoui sa tête dans la chemise de Jack pour se cacher et sentir son odeur si délicieuse puis murmura :

- Je suis mort de honte.

- Il ne faut pas, tu es jeune et fougueux et moi extrêmement désirable. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Mais regarde dans quel état je suis !

- Ce n'est rien, tu portes un jean noir, ça ne se verra pas, quand à moi, je n'aurais qu'a dire que je me suis renversé un verre sur la cuisse, d'où la tache.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. Tu es si mignon.

- Mais et toi, tu … tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda le plus jeune en approchant sa main de la braguette du capitaine.

Celui-ci n'allait certainement pas dire non et se laissa faire quand le jeune vorace ouvrit sa braguette, glissa sa main dans son jean bien serré et que sa tête rejoignit son cou pour lui faire un suçon. Le jeune homme mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à la tache et Jack commença rapidement à haleter quand soudainement son téléphone sonna.

Il le sorti rapidement de sa poche et jeta un regard distrait sur l'écran. Il vit que le nom qui s'affichait était celui de John et son inquiétude revint rapidement à la charge. Jamais John n'était en retard quand il s'agissait de se mettre une liche !

Il enleva la main de Ianto de son boxer puis décrocha. Rapidement, il éloigna Ianto de lui et répondit d'une voix sérieuse :

- John, tu restes où tu es, d'accord, j'arrive. Ne bouge pas ! Puis il raccrocha le téléphone.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- John a eu un accident sur Melody drive, il dit qu'il va bien mais que sa voiture est dans le fossé et inutilisable. Je vais le chercher.

- Mais …

- Reste là mon cœur et bois un verre à notre santé, je reviens vite. Dit Jack en embrassant le jeune homme, en se rhabillant correctement et en sortant.

Jack revint seul une heure plus tard. John lui avait encore fait une blague pourrie parce qu'il avait parcouru la route en question en long, en large et en travers et il n'avait rien vu de suspect, pas de voiture dans le fossé, pas de John.

Ce mec avait décidément un humour particulièrement peu amusant et Jack était furieux de s'être laissé prendre et d'avoir abandonné un si bon moment pour un connard pareil. Il s'attendait à voir ce crétin assit sur un tabouret du bar, attendant son retour pour se foutre de sa gueule mais l'illuminé n'était pas là. Et chose étrange, Ianto non plus. Jack soupira. Peut-être que Ianto était parti vexé après avoir été abandonné de la sorte après un si bon moment … et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il soupira mais alla voir Owen et Tosh, peut-être que le plus jeune les avait prévenus de son départ. Ceux-ci n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence de Ianto, trop absorbé dans leur conversation. Jack ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ça faisait tellement longtemps que Owen cherchait à attirait l'attention de Tosh !

Il n'envisagea même pas d'aller trouver Gwen ou elle se trouvait, elle avait visiblement glissé sous la table pour faire de gâteries à ses deux conquêtes. Non, il préféra se diriger vers le bar et poser la question à Jackie.

- Jack ? Tu es là ? Tu vas bien ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi j'irais mal ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Ianto par hasard ?

- Ton amoureux ? Bah si, il est parti avec John, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Avec John ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- John est arrivé il y a 20 bonnes minutes et il est tout de suite allé vers Ianto avec qui je parlais. Il lui a dit que tu avais eu un accident et qu'il devait le suivre, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète !

Alors là, Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que John avait encore été inventé ? Jack était dépassé par les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

Finalement, son téléphone portable sonna. Il regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait de John. Il décrocha et dit :

- Putain John, c'est quoi c'est conneries encore ?

- J'ai ton amant. Si tu y tiens, viens le chercher.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Ianto ?

- Retrouve-moi à l'entrepôt désaffecté de New New York dans moins d'une heure si tu tiens à gueule d'ange.

Puis il raccrocha. Jack ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait mais il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout !

Il trouva rapidement l'entrepôt dont parlait John. Il rentra par la porte entrouverte puis se retrouva devant un grand espace vide qui puait l'alcool. Il entendit alors la voix de John, amplifié par l'écho du bâtiment vide.

-Tu es enfin arrivé Jack.

-John, où es tu ? Et où est Ianto ?

- Pas loin, pas loin pour nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Moi je suis là parce que ce bâtiment désaffecté m'inspire. Et toi tu es là pour chercher ton amant. Alors raconte, comment est gueule d'ange au lit ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon qu'il en a l'air ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Dis-moi ou il est. Je ne joue plus John, je veux savoir ou il est.

- Lève les yeux Jack, et tu le verras.

Jack leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit le figea pendant quelques secondes. Là haut, accoudé à la balustrade du second étage, John se trouvé à côté de Ianto. Ce dernier était ligoté à une chaise, les mains dans le dos et les jambes accrochés aux pieds de la chaise. Il portait toujours son sweat bleu mais son pantalon et son boxer avaient disparu, le laissant à demi nu et il portait un bâillon. Il regardait Jack d'un air suppliant, les larmes aux yeux. Jack blanchi mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, John prit la parole et dit :

- En tout cas, il est vraiment délicieux. J'ai léché le sperme qui était resté collé à sa peau, après ton passage j'imagine. Il est si doux alors j'en ai voulu plus et je l'ai pris en bouche. Il a vaillamment résisté mais finalement, il a bandé et je l'ai fait jouir … c'était délicieux. Son stupre, son odeur à cet endroit et sa peau … hum …

- Ferme là John. Je ne te pardonnerais pas ça, je ne te pardonnerais pas ce que tu lui as fait. Laisse-le partir.

- Non, je veux aussi le baiser, comme toi. Pour que tu sois avec lui depuis plus de 3 semaines, ça veux dire qu'il doit vraiment être une sacré putain.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça. Je suis tombée amoureux de lui, c'est clair ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Je suis avec lui depuis 3 semaines parce que je le respecte et que je veux aller à son rythme, il ne s'est jamais donné à moi, il ne s'est jamais donné à quelqu'un et je te déteste de lui avoir pris sa première fellation, de m'avoir pris sa première fellation alors je te conseille sérieusement de le laisser partir parce que je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu lui as fait.

- Oh, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne me le dises que maintenant parce que si j'avais su qu'il était vierge avant, je ne lui aurais pas fait une pipe, je l'aurais baisé. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je suis très jaloux de lui, je suis très jaloux de toi … cela dit, j'ai une autre idée bien meilleure pour vous deux. Vous voyez, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de passer au niveau supérieur alors … je pense que vous allez mourir dans un incendie tout les deux.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit Jack ? Le pyromane, c'est moi. J'aime allumer les feux et les éteindre ensuite pour augmenter ma gloire personnelle. Mais imagine ça Jack, le chef des pompiers de Torchwood et son amant meurent dans un incendie allumé par le pyromane fou. Leur grand ami John Hart découvre le premier les morts et pleure ses amis. Peu de temps après, il accepte, la mort dans l'âme, le poste de capitaine des pompiers à Torchwood … moi je trouve l'image plaisante … mouais, je pense qu'on va faire ça. Allez Jack, on se revoit en enfer, Gueule d'ange, je regrette vraiment de pas t'avoir niqué, ton cul doit être délicieux.

Et sur ses mots, John appuya sur un bouton, la porte d'entrée se referma automatiquement et une explosion se produisit de l'autre côté de la pièce, mettant le feu à des boites en carton alors que le feu se propageait à une flaque d'essence non loin et aux murs recouverts d'alcool. Jack se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour chercher Ianto. Malheureusement, le feu avait déjà pris dans les escaliers. Le feu progressait très rapidement. La fumée assombrissait déjà la vue de Jack et elle irritait sa gorge et piquait ses yeux. Le capitaine, ne voulant pas mourir mais ne voulant pas non plus laisser l'homme qu'il aimait aux prises avec les flammes, prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers malgré les brûlures qu'il récolta.

En chemin, il appela Tosh et lui demanda des renforts. Il arracha une manche de sa chemise pour se couvrir le visage. La fumée noire et toxique polluait l'air et tout le rez-de-chaussée était enflammé. Jack n'y voyait plus à 2 pas mais il devait retrouver Ianto. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers l'endroit ou il croyait trouver le jeune homme et le trouva assis sur sa chaise, sans connaissance. Il le détacha avec son couteau de poche et lui enfila son boxer, posé près de la chaise, puis il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et chercha une issue. Puisqu'il tenait Ianto, il ne pouvait plus appliquer de tissu sur son visage et il se senti étouffé par cette fumée et étourdie par cette chaleur. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il la vit, il eut un espoir. Il se précipita vers elle et brisa la fenêtre, sautant du premier étage d'un entrepôt industriel.

Il se mit en boule avant d'attendre le bitume, protégeant Ianto du choc de la chute comme il put, puis se fut le trou noir.

Il se réveilla à cause du bruit. Autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de bruit et une forte lumière le dérangeait aussi. Il regarda autour de lui et identifia les lieux. Il était dans une ambulance et il avait un masque à oxygène sur le nez. Il tenta de l'enlever mais une main ferme le lui maintint en place et dit d'une voix familière :

- Non Jack, tu gardes ça.

- Owen.

- Oui, c'est moi. Franchement, tu as eu du bol sur ce coup. Sauter de cette hauteur comme ça, à travers une fenêtre, 'faut être fou. Enfin, vu que c'était soit ça soit le feu, je te comprends, mais bon …

Jack comprit alors, ce qu'il entendait autour de lui, c'était des pompiers qui essayaient de circonscrire l'incendie, il entendait aussi des sirènes de police et beaucoup de voix parler près de lui.

- Ianto ?

- Il va bien, il est dans une autre ambulance. J'ai été le voir tout à l'heure et comme toi, il a inhalé beaucoup de fumé, il est brûlé sur diverses parties du corps et à été commotionné par la chute mais vous allez bien tout les deux. Il est encore inconscient mais il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

- Et John ?

- John était là dedans ? On n'a pas trouvé de trace de lui. Je vais prévenir les collègues.

Owen allait se lever quand Jack le retint par la manche.

- Non, c'est John qui nous a emprisonnés là dedans. C'est lui le pyromane.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut le retrouver, il faut…

- Ok, ok, je vais en parler à la police. Toi restes tranquille et reposes toi.

Quelques mois plus tard, Jack était dans son bureau et repensait à toute cette histoire. Heureusement, Ianto et lui s'en étaient sortis avec peu de blessures et ils allèrent rapidement bien … enfin, physiquement car Ianto avait été profondément traumatisé par l'expérience et avait eu besoin d'un solide soutien psychologique.

Tout d'abord, pour ce que John avait fait avec son corps sans son consentement, mais aussi pour cette tentative de meurtre sur eux. Quand on est pompier, quand on travail en équipe, la cohésion, c'est que ce qu'il y a de plus important. Vos coéquipiers, et à plus forte raison votre binôme, sont votre famille. On compte sur les autres tous les jours pour vous sauver la vie, pour vous éviter les blessures alors savoir que l'homme à qui il avait confié sa vie si souvent avait tenté de le tuer avait été un grave traumatisme pour lui.

Encore maintenant, Ianto se réveillait la nuit en criant parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il revoyait sa captivité, la lueur meurtrière et perverse dans les yeux de John, et parce que depuis cet épisode, il avait développé une phobie du feu … autant pour sa carrière de pompier.

Jack avait perdu un très bon élément mais il avait gagné un amant officiel et un très bon coordinateur pour remplacer Tosh.

En effet, Tosh avait enfin réussi à vendre un de ses supers logiciels et était devenue riche, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait quitté son job, mais c'était plutôt difficile de continuer à travailler quand on était enceinte de 8 mois de jumeau Harper …

Et John dans cette histoire ? Il n'avait pas couru longtemps, il s'était pointé une demi-heure plus tard sur les lieux du crime, croyant Jack et Ianto morts, et il se fit arrêter par la police. Jack et Ianto avaient porté plainte contre lui, Jack pour tentative de meurtre et Ianto pour viol et tentative de meurtre et Jack avait aussi porté plainte contre lui au nom de la caserne. Ça plus les incendies, John passerait le reste de sa vie en prison.

Mais avec 2 membres en moins sur une brigade qui n'avait que 4 membres, c'était compliqué de continuer les missions. Heureusement, Jack trouva rapidement des remplaçants à la hauteur.

Il s'agissait d'un certain John Smith, aussi appelé le Docteur et de son ami Harold Saxon, qui affectionnait qu'on l'appelle Maître. Ces deux là … Jack secoua la tête, il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, ces mecs se disputaient tout le temps, pour tout, c'était incroyable, il suffisait que l'un donne une opinion pour que l'autre dise l'inverse, même s'il ne le pensait pas, juste pour le contrarier … mais cela mis à part, sur le terrain, il n'y avait rien à dire, ils se comprenaient sans communiquer et étaient d'une efficacité exemplaire.

Gwen avait bien tenté d'un draguer un, et même les deux mais le Docteur lui avait dit qu'il était très heureux en ménage avec son épouse Rose et Harold lui avait dit qu'elle était laide au possible et qu'il trouvait miraculeux qu'elle arrive à draguer … ça l'avait un peu calmé mais, c'était mal connaître Gwen que de penser que ça puisse la mettre hors course longtemps.

Elle avait continué à draguer outrageusement Jack et il avait fallu l'intervention de Ianto, qui arriva dans son nouvel ensemble de travail, un costume trois pièces très seyant, avec son oreillette d'urgence à poste, et qui donna à Jack le patin du siècle devant toute la compagnie pour qu'elle se calme vraiment. Ça et le fait que Ianto l'ai ouvertement menacé de la dépecer si elle s'approchait de trop près de son amant, jaloux le Ianto … et encore plus sexy comme ça.

Finalement, la jeune femme était partie 1 semaine après dans une autre caserne, espérant enfin réussir à se faire culbuter par un pompier !

FIN


End file.
